Confession
by shizuumi151
Summary: Complete Drabble and prelude to a explicit rinharu I'm working on titled "Apron"


Okay, so, after years of beating around the bush in what could be recorded as the longest, most sexually confusing semi-platonic-semi-not foreplay from swimming, Rin Matsuoka finally grew some balls and asked out Haruka Nanase.

The process leading up to it was probably even more painstaking than their whole rivalry/friendship/relationship that was already riddled with angst. On the one end there was a reeling mind, sprinting heartbeats (when they were miles away from any pool or race) and seemingly natural beat-offs in the dead of night in his dorm that always seemed to end with his mind's eye set on his childhood friend's _really fucking_ blue eyes that he spent about half a year convincing himself that it wasn't a _really gay thing to do_, jacking off to your same-sex friend and what was the word gay exactly?

(Hint: that was Rin.)

And on the other hand, there was a guy who did the most quiet show of flipping his shit when he saw a body of water. Fuck, he could probably come at the sight of it if he didn't go strip and swim like some dolphin incarnate (shit, the guy chokes when _he fucking loses moisture from eating_). Otherwise, he had the apparent emotional perception of an empty cup. Just as talkative as well. Not like Rin found it mysterious or anything it was pretty fucking annoying not a confusingly huge turn-on when he started to speak to him in that calm voice coming out dripping from the pool–_what?_

But _maybe_ if he wasn't so fucking _collected_ and...and _majestic_ when he swam and didn't have those _damned_ eyes and have that _stupid fucking body_ (even though he didn't even train that hard; _fucking unfair_) then Rin would _definitely_ have been spared of the pain in his cheeks, chest and crotch every other time they went swimming.

(Hint: That was Haru.)

But in the end, on one afternoon after swim practice and everyone else left for home, which left Haru sort of questioning but they managed to convince him that it _wasn't_ a conspiratorial ruse to give some wide-eyed, red-haired loser a golden opportunity to work towards getting into his pants. Like, with excuses like homework and family dinners and stuff, which thank _god_ he bought like a discount at a 100 yen store: swiftly and only slightly questioning its convenience.

So with an offer to some mackerel, they walked together, alone, along the shore for his house. During this time when Haru carried on unknowingly, Rin was steeling himself.

_Don't fuck this up, don't fuck this up, don't fuck thi—fuck me, he's probably not even gay. Or __**straight**__ even; he'd tell me he's been committed to mizu-sama and then fucking swim off into the distance. _

_Whatever; I gave up a long time ago..._

"Haru," well _shit,_ wasn't his voice shaky? "What is it, Rin?" _ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, __**breathe**__._

"I...I-I like you!" Rin nearly shouted in his panic, cringing when he saw Haru stop in his tracks ahead of him so he had a nice view of his stiff back. "A-and just to make it clear, n-not," Rin gulped, "Not j-just in the friend way..."

_Because fuck me, I will shoot myself if you don't get this the first time round because I probably won't ever get to say this again._

He tightened his fist as he brought the end to his own misery.

"Will...will you go out with me...?"

To his credit, he was way more daring whenever he played out this scene in his head. And even in his head he'd have Haru hiding a scoff before flatly rejecting him. After a dying age, he took a chance by looking up from the gravel to see Haru slowly turn towards him. Now he was walking towards him. Rin stared at Haru's electric eyes coming closer and closer.

_Shit, he's gonna punch me for being so stupid, isn't he?_

Well, instead, he kissed him.

_...Yeah, I'm out cold right now._

The kiss dragged on a while and _wow_ he was hugging him closer, what a vivid dream, and _shit was that his tongue over his lip?_

_WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!_

They broke apart and found themselves panting slightly. Haru leaned in and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I like you too, Rin." Rin could feel the heat of Haru's face burn through his shirt. "I'd like to go out with you..."

Haru always had more of a way with actions than words. Turns out he wasn't the only one pining. Rin hugged him back, holding him close so this dream would never run away.

"Don't cry, Rin..." Haru said soothingly.

"Shut up." Rin sniffled, "It's been too damn long. Let me cry." They stood there together, fortuitously alone, in each other's arms.

"Let's head to my place now, okay?" Rin's eyes widened at Haru's small, foreign tone.

"S-sure."

They ended up doing really heavy petting, since they had no preparations whatsoever, but it was still really awesome.


End file.
